


525 600

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Death faced from a happy point of view, I hope, M/M, kid!Minseok, not too sad, rent songs based au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: Chanyeol only has 525,600 minutes left and he's determined to use them to make Kyungsoo happy.





	1. Seasons of love

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol's only wish is to see Kyungsoo happy before he has to go, he still has 525,600 minutes left for it and he's gonna use them all to make it real.  
> Kyungsoo doesn't understand how Chanyeol is so happy even in times like this and he definitely does not understand why Chanyeol wants to make him happy so much.  
> An Au based on various songs from the musical Rent.

 

" **How do you measure a year in the life?**

**How about love, Measure in love, Seasons of love"**

_Seasons of love- Rent_

**Winter-2016**

It's morning again and Kyungsoo feels empty just as any other day, he stares at the ceiling blankly searching inside of him for the will to get up from bed and step into the real world.

Finally fifteen minutes later he gets up and goes to shower, hoping maybe the hot water pouring through his body will shake the numbness out of him, it does enough as to make him feel slightly more alive than before.

He changes into his everyday clothes and gets his camera ready along with his notes.

Being a documentary film-maker is a hard job, but it suits him well cause he's like literally the most realistic person in the world which makes people mistake him as a pessimist, it's not really his fault he just never had the "happier" side of life so it's difficult for him to be optimistic about things.

He leaves his house and walks to the old park two blocks away from there; hi films in there how seasons changes and how this affects the people who spend their time in the park.

He sets his camera and stars recording the threes and children when suddenly a face appeared in front of his camera blocking the view.

\- Good morning , are you in love with me today? - a low voice says (screams why must he be so loud?) 

He looks at the tall boy in front of him and rolls his eyes, if Kyungsoo is the most realistic person in the world them Chanyeol is the exact opposite he's optimism made person, gigantic grins, loud voice and fails to see the bad things even if he was hit in the face with them.

\- Good morning Chanyeol -he says nevertheless, he's not an asshole okay- how you doing? 

\- Amazing isn't today a beautiful day, will you grace me today with your smile?

\- What is it with you and seeing me smile, is that some sort of kink of yours or what- Kyungsoo says and it sounds exasperated

\- Well did you know that people are at least ten times more beautiful when they smile? -the tall boy says cheerily as he looks right in the eyes of the smaller boy

\- I know at least fifty people that don't apply to that rule- the filmmaker scoff

\- You thinking of attractiveness- Chanyeol shakes his head- I'm talking of beauty, attractiveness warms your pants, beauty warms your heart- the boy concludes with a grin.

\- Warm your pants? - Kyungsoo asks with wide eyes, well that's new- since when are you naughty like that?

\- Come on Soo, I'm not a child, why do you relate happiness with immaturity? Why do you think you can't be happy anymore?

\- You talk too much Chanyeol, I just think that adulthood should make you realist and constant happiness is not realistic ya know

\- Ohh but you're so wrong my dear, everyone deserves happiness regardless of their ages or anything else, and i want to see you happy and i won't rest until I see you happy - Chanyeol smiles showing all his teeth 

\- When did you become an analyst and a therapist Chanyeol? - Kyungsoo ask with a scow on his face

\- Well im a singer/songwriter so I kinda always been? You know love heals and music is the language of love - Chanyeol adds a peace sing when he stops talking

\- Isn't French the language of love tho?- Kyungsoo asks teasingly

\- Nahh, that's what French people want you to think, music is the real language of love, it speaks to everyone in a more profound way and it manages to impact people's lives in matter of short minutes

\- Hmmm sounds like you -Kyungsoo says once again blankly- I have things to film ya know and im pretty sure you have songs to write or record

\- You're right in that one my dear, don't let me keep you from working mister filmmaker

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and then waves Chanyeol off and says: Yeah, see you later mister singer/songwriter/analyst/therapist did I miss something?

Chanyeol just grins and blows him a kiss as he runs to his studio to work.

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he watches his friend? lover? He's still not sure what he and Chanyeol are, he's just... Always there and Kyungsoo likes him, more than he likes other people, even though they're so opposite to each other they kinda fit well, and Kyungsoo doesn't know if that qualifies as love, he knows he likes Chanyeol a bit more than everyone else and he likes to kiss him and he doesn't want to kiss anybody else, but Chanyeol ask him every morning if he's in love with him, and he can't answer that he just can't cause he doesn't know if he's being serious of if he's just being his childish happy self, and he's afraid of what might happen if he answer that,he doesn't want to say no and see the ever happy boy sad for the first time in forever and he doesn't want to say yes and see Chanyeol laugh at him telling him it was just a joke, so he just avoids answering and avoids facing his feelings.

Kyungsoo sighs and adjust his camera, Back to reality he says to himself and gets to work.

When Kyungsoo thinks he's got enough for today's filming he packs his materials,takes one more look at the park and walks to the bench where he knows he'll find his tall friend.

Chanyeol is there as usual, he's wearing his headphones and stomps his feet to the beat of whatever song he's listening to, he doesn't notice Kyungsoo standing in front of him till the filmmaker shakes his hand in front of his face, making the tall boy flinch.

Oh you surprised me - Chanyeol says with wide eyes 

Really? Couldn't tell- he replies sarcastically and then sits next to Chanyeol- did you managed to write or record something good today? - he ask as he gets closer to the other

\- Mhmmm today i realized a lot of things thanks to our conversation earlier, and I write some stuff and I also had an epiphany- he says with a big smile( when are chanyeol's smile something other than big anyway)

\- An epiphany? - Kyungsoo repeats with a raised eyebrow

\- Yes I realized I'm your Angel- the tall boy says so sweetly it almost gives Kyungsoo diabetes

\- My angel?- once again he repeats what the tall boy has said, Chanyeol just nods, so Kyungsoo keeps going- you think you're my spiritual guide or something like that? Like my guardian angel?.

Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously and says: No, I mean I'm like your Angel and you're my Tom- Chanyeol finishes 

-My Angel? Your Tom?- Kyungsoo is utterly confused

\- Yeah, you know like in Rent- 

-Rent? What the hell are you talking about?- Kyungsoo feels so lost in this conversation to be quite honest.

Chanyeol wides his eyes and looks baffled: You don't know Rent? The musical? The most amazing musical based on social issues that ever existed?

\- I make documentaries Chanyeol, musicals are like my worst enemies or something, so no, I've never knew about that musical therefore i have no idea who Angel and Tom are- the filmmaker says while he stares at nothing in particular

\- we have to go see it together!!, so you'll understand what I mean, it's the season for it in the theater, I love this season of the year cause of that, the theater is full of good acts!- Chanyeol says excitedly

\- I don't know Yeol, as I told you, I hate musicals and I don't even have the time nor the will to go see it

-c'mon let's go together, there's also a movie, a great movie let's at least watch that, besides Rent is about a documentaries filmmaker so you might like it- the tall boy resolves

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow once again and thinks for a while, then finally says:

I'll think about okay, not let's go get coffee im freezing here

Chanyeol smiles widely at him and takes of his scarf and wraps it around Kyungsoo's neck and says:

\- I like how you look in winter,you look like an over clothed penguin, its so cute

\- I'm not cute- Kyungsoo frowns 

\- You're tho- Chanyeol bends and kisses his nose 

Kyungsoo punches Chanyeol's shoulder and swears that the red in his cheeks is because of the cold, Chanyeol knows is not though so he smiles even bigger

Let's just go- Kyungsoo says lifting the scarf till it covers his cheeks.

They walk together to the coffee shop, and Kyungsoo thinks that if he ever felt happiness maybe it felt something like this, he still isn't happy though, he doesn't think that'll ever happen.

_Kyungsoo doesn't know just how wrong he is and how everything is about to change for him and his sweet friend._


	2. Chapter 2

**"I can't control my destiny, I trust my soul,My only goal is just to be"**

_Another Day- Rent_

**Winter 2016**

Since Chanyeol mentioned that dumb musical Kyungsoo can't seem to stop thinking about it, particularly cause he still doesn't understand what in the world the other boy meant, but then again he can only understand a few things that come out of chanyeol's mouth.

But this time he has a certain feeling in his gut, something that tells him that there's more to that musical that he still can't quite grasp ( and probably won't till he finally decides to watch it) but he doesn't have the time to investigate about it any further, soon will be Christmas and his brother and his family is coming to visit him, so he needs to prepare everything for that.

He supposes is kinda embarrassing that your younger brother it's the one who's already established, his younger brother Jongin got married to his best friend since he was in diapers three years ago, he still remembers how his aunts and other relatives that weren'tupeven that close to him wouldn't stop nagging him about the fact the his little brother married first.

It wasn't really cause he wanted it, he just wasn't as lucky as Jongin, he didn't have someone as Sehun, he and his lil bro have been best friends since they were toddlers and even then it seemed like they would eventually ended up together, he supposes there's is just people meant to be with each other, nobody was shocked when Jongin and Sehun started dating and they were even less surprised when they got married, they are the picture perfect couple, a cliché in capital letters.

Kyungsoo adores his little brother, he does and he adores Sehun the same way, he's just like another little brother anyway, the three of them always got along and now the married couple has adopted a little boy, Minseok is his name, this is the boy's first Christmas with them and his parents want him to spend it with his favorite uncle (minseok doesn't really has other uncles but the intention is nice) ,so he has to make sure his house is child proof.

Kyungsoo is so busy running around his house checking everything that could be dangerous for a three year old that he misses the knocking on his door, it isn't till his phone stars ringing that he is snapped out of his mind.

It's Chanyeol, on the phone and on his door, they hadn't seen each other for a week now, barely even texted so it's not surprise that the tall boy decided to visit him out of the blue, it's typical of him to do something like that.

He opens the door to find the giant boy grinning at him

"Good day, are you in love with me today Soo?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the question "will you never let that go?"

"Nope, so will you let me in?"

Kyungsoo stepped aside and let the other boy inside his house.

"So" Kyungsoo started but was quickly cut off by the older boy

"You having visits?" 

Kyungsoo was taken aback by the question, was it really that obvious that he had been arranging his house, it wasn't like he was messy or something, he had pride in how tidy he was as a matter of fact, so how did Chanyeol notice so quickly that he was having visits?.

"You covered everything that is breakable Soo, so you're having visits with either kids or dogs, so which one is?"

"My brother's family are coming over for Christmas, they have a thee year old boy, I told you, remember"

"Oh, yes I remember, when will they get here? Oh, do you want me to leave so you can have your family time with them?"- Chanyeol asked with a wide smile

Kyungsoo felt something in his stomach, almost like if he was in a rollercoaster or something like that, he swallowed hard ad said: They're coming in about an hour or so, you can stay, I mean, I want you to stay, you're practically my only friend here and my family still doesn't know you, so I'll kinda like you to meet them, plus you like kids and you're actually good with them, so you could help me a bit with my nephew" he said while looking at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the universe. "If you want to, of course" he continued and finally looked up at Chanyeol, and he found the other smiling brightly at him.

"Of course I want to stay, I'll love to meet your family, especially your nephew as you said I really do love kids"

Kyungsoo nodded and then signalled Chanyeol to sit on the couch while they waited for his family to arrive.

He was nervous, obviously he was, he had told his brother about Chanyeol, but knowing his brother and his brother in law they will definitely tease him about it, but he also really wanted them to meet him, Chanyeol had become such an important piece of his life so the obvious thing to do was to introduce him to the important people in his life, wasn't it?.

"So you haven't seen Rent yet? " Chanyeol spoke and snapped him out of his mind.

"No, I haven't, I told you I'm too busy, this season there's so much more things to film in the park and now that my family is coming for the holidays I've been too caught up in keeping everything in order as to watch it"

It was true, there was something about winter that made everything more realistic, and that for a documentarie filmmaker it's gold, there aren't as much children in the park in winter, most of them are either out of town or have a cold, so that left older people to film, trouble people mostly, sad people, he used to think that maybe what he was missing to be happy was a steady relationship like his brother's, but filming the people in the park, he realized that being in a relationship wasn't a guaranteed for happiness, he had seen may old and young housewives running from the routine of their homes in the park, many husband staying longer there cause they were dreading coming home, so yeah, winter brings people's true emotions out and he's got to record it, so he's in fact busier in winter.

He looked at Chanyeol and just when said one opened his mouth to say something, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them" he said getting up to open the door meanwhile Chanyeol trailed behind him.

When he opened the door he was greeted with an image that could be used to describe the prefect family, there in front of him were his brother and his husband and child, the view genuinely warmed Kyungsoo's inside.

"Hey big bro" said Jongin and smiled at him.

"Hey little bro" he said and then looked over at Sehun and said "other little bro, come in you're in your home"

The family of three entered the house and the first thing they noticed was the tall man smiling wide at them.

The couple shared a smiled, then Jongin spoke out.

"Oh Hello there you must be Chanyeol, right?"

"Yes I am in deed, you must be Kyungsoo's brother, Jongin right?"

"Yes, and this is my husband Sehun and our son, Minseok, say hi sweetie" the tanned man told his son.

"Ello" the little boy say and gave the tall man a big smile.

Sehun laughed at his son and then said: "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Chanyeol, we've heard a lot about you" he finished smirking

"Good things I hope" 

"Ohh of course that they were good things" Sehun said.

"Very good things" his husband completed

"Mhmmm yeah let's got sit ok, won't you let me hold my nephew, I'm his favorite uncle after all aren't I?" Kyungsoo interrupted their conversation before it turned awkward

"Yeii, uncle So" the little boy giggled and waved his tiny hands demanding his uncle to hold him.

Sehun passed the boy to Kyungsoo, and when this one was safely secured in his uncle arms he took this phone and snapped a picture of them.

"Awww this would look so cute on our shelf" he said showing the phone to his husband, then looked over at Chanyeol and smiling showed him too, "Don't you think its the cutest thing you ever seen Chanyeol?" he said to the tall boy.

"Oh yeah it totally it's, I've always said that Soo is the cutest person I've met, but now I think your son have snatched his title and together it's the double of cuteness" he said winking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo blushed furiously and then muttered that he wasn't cute, all while his family was laughing at him, he hid his face on his nephew making the little boy giggle some more.

"Do you want to hold Minseok, Chanyeol?, I think he likes you" Jongin asked with a smile.

"Ohh I would love to if So doesn't mind handing him" 

Kyungsoo blushed some more then kissed Minseok's chubby cheeks and handed him to Chanyeol, who took the boy into his arms and cooed to him, making the little boy smile and grab the man's cheeks.

Kyungsoo looked at the image in front of him, and there was again, the warm inside of him, it seems like winter wasn't as cold when he was around Chanyeol, he looked over at his friend and his nephew and he could imagine Chanyeol being a parent,he could see it, but... Did he seen himself being a parent with him? Would that actually do bring him happiness.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly Chanyeol's face turned pale and said boy quickly handed Minseok to Jongin.

"Are you ok? " the three men asked in chorus

And before the boy could answer he had fallen flat on the floor, a loud tud was heard.

Kyungsoo panicked and quickly dropped to his knees next to Chanyeol and started shaking the boy.

" Chanyeol, Chan, wake up, come on Yeol, what's wrong, oh my god" he didn't noticed he was screaming till he heard Minseok crying and then he felt Sehun hand on his back.

"He fainted Soo, we must take him to the hospital, nobody as young as him just faints out of the nowhere, cmon Jongin will drive you both and I'll stay here with Minnie, OK, don't worry honey" Sehun said and it sounded like he was the older one.

Kyungsoo nodded and with the help of Sehun he managed to lift up Chanyeol and put him on the couch. Jongin then handed his son to his husband and helped Kyungsoo to get Chanyeol to the car, Kyungsoo seated at the backseat while he laid Chanyeol there with his head on his lap, he was stroking his hair and silently hoping for everything to be fine, but there was something inside of him that made him very nervous, he felt a knot on his stomach, Chanyeol never told him anything about being sick, or tired and just like Sehun said someone as young just doesn't faint like that.

"Hey, he will be fine Soo, don't worry we are going to the hospital and then we would know of we freak out or not, ok" Jongin said looking through the mirror.

Kyungsoo couldn't manage to say a word, he just nodded at his brother and hoped with all his forces that in deed everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi, here's chapter two, I hope you liked, we're slowly getting to the action and the main point of this fic,so please give it a chance and wait for more, keep commenting if you see any mistake or if something confuses you, I'll love to know what you think ❤


	3. I should tell you

**_“I should tell you,I'm disaster i forget how to begin it, let's just make this part go faster I have yet to be in it”_ **

_RENT - I Should Tell You_

**_Winter - 2016_ **

In the waiting room can only be heard the faintly sound of two breathings, neither of both males dare to speak, one because he doesn't want to startle his brother and the other because simply he has no words to say, Kyungsoo has never been the praying kind,but now he is recurring to every deity he knows, it's been an hour since Chanyeol has been taken to a private room in the hospital, a Doctor whose name he can't remember told them that Chanyeol had been stabilized and that he needed to rest for a while, the doctor promised to come back to talk to them but he hadn't been back since that, Kyungsoo was starting to get nervous because he had no idea what's going on, what if he's in coma?, what if he lost his memories? What if he's blind? As every plot of every drama crossed his mind he didn't noticed the doctor approaching them until Jongin nudged him.

“Sorry for making you wait gentlemen, I'm Doctor Kim Junmyeon, I'm Mister Park's doctor,I assume you're his friends, has Mr. Park told you about his condition?” the doctor asked them without taking his eyes off his notepad.

Condition?? What condition, Yeol never said anything about no condition.

The doctor seemed to notice his confusion and sighed, “I'll take that as a no, since you are not familiars I can't disclosure the details of his condition, that's Mr. Park job, you can come in and talk to him now, just try not to be angry at him and not to do anything that could get him worked out” the doctor said before bowing to them and walking away.

Kyungsoo stared at the floor with furrowed brows, he couldn't believe Yeol had been hiding something about his health to him, did he thought he didn't have to know, did he thought he wasn't important enough for him to know, at the mere thought he clenched his fists when he felt Jongin pat his shoulders.

“You should get in alone, I'll stay here waiting, I need to talk to Sehun, Kyungsoo, he'll be fine, just talk to him, I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you this” Kyungsoo nodded at his brother's words, he was very grateful for his brother at the moment, he took a deep breath and walked slowly into the room.

The view he was met with wasn't the most pleasant one, hell it looked like a scene from his worst nightmare, Yeol was in the bed, multiple cables attached to his chest and a machine working loudly, he looked extremely pale, grossly pale, but in the moment he saw the other boy in the room he smiled at him and god how does he manages to smile so brightly when he's in this state.

“Hey there, I bet there's a lot of things you want to know, and I'll tell you everything but first, would you please kiss me? Yeol said almost pleading as if he knew whatever he had to said may lead to this be his last kiss with Kyungsoo.

The shorter boy nodded and walked to the chair next to the taller’s bed and sited there, he grabbed his face between his hands and looked into the other's eyes, he tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips to Chanyeol's dry ones, kissing him had always been an experience but this time it was so much more, it was a mere peck but it felt as if all the affection both boys had for each other was charged in it, he felt Chanyeol smile into the kiss, and Kyungsoo realized that his favorite part of kissing him was when he smiled like that into the kiss, slowly he parted from the other boy and examined his whole face, as if looking for something out of place, as if he was making sure this was his Yeol,the taller boy leaned into his touch and caressed his hand with his eyes closed, as if he was trying to memorize how Kyungsoo felt.

“I'm sorry Soo” Chanyeol broke the silence between them, “ I should've tell you before, I just didn't know when would be the time to say it,and then I tried to tell you in a funny way, I tried to tell you by making you see the musical and then you would realize that the character I was describing myself with died and then you would ask me and then I would drop the bomb, I know is stupid, but you know me I'm a bit stupid when it comes to making plans” he said as he now caressed the other boy's wrist.

“You're stupid, really stupid and that's your worst plan yet and you still haven't told me what's going on with you… But I want you to know, that no matter what, I'll stay by your side Yeol,I promise you” he said as he traced the other boy's face with his fingers, Yeol was mesmerizing, so beautiful even like this, in a hospital bed, connected to tons of cables and looking paler than ever, “Would you tell me what you have now, I really want to know I can't keep on without knowing was going on with you” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard and tore his gaze away from the other boy and directed it to the only window in the room, “They… They don't really know what it is, like they did all the test they could do working from my symptoms and there's nothing they know about, I'm just, I'm just dying Soo, my body is shooting itself down, they said there's nothing they can do about it, cells on my body keep dying and some of my organs are failing as a consequence of it, I have some time yet before my heart stops beating at last” 

Kyungsoo felt as if a thousand bricks were thrown at him, he felt like the world came crashing down his head and more than anything he felt as if his worst nightmare became true, never in his life he would've even thought of Yeol dying on him, what would his life be without him? He's just now realizing that he wants a life with the other boy and this is how things turn out to be. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice he was crying until he felt the other boy wiping the tears away from his face.

“Since, since when, till when? Why didn't you told me anything? Were you even planning on telling me or you were just going to disappear on me when you feel your time is coming like you're in some of the movies and musicals you love so much” he didn't want to sound angry at Yeol, and he wasn't not at him, he was angry at life for being a bitch, he was angry at God for making someone like Yeol sick, he was angry at himself for not noticing that the boy wasn't well.

“I wanted to tell you Soo, I really did, but you know sometimes I'm too stupid and too artistic I guess, I wanted to tell you through the musical and you know me so well Soo, you do, i did in fact planned on just running away from you and leaving without making you worry,but I couldn't do that, I just couldn't force myself away from you, and you know why Soo?” the shorter boy merely shook his head and the taller sighed “Because I love you Soo, I really do, and in all this time we've been together I have never see you smile and be genuinely happy, I can't leave without knowing that you were never happy or that I failed to make you happy, I want to see you smile and be happy love, that's all I want and that's my only wish before I go, the doctor say I have at least still a year before my body gives up entirely, that's 525,600 minutes I have left Soo, and I'm going to use them to make you happy, be it the last thing I do, quite literally if you think about right?” The taller boy chuckled and his eyes turned into crescents, how can this boy remain bubbly and cheeky at times like this, Kyungsoo wanted to scream at Yeol for saying a joke about his inevitable death, but he the rest of the boy's speech was nailed into his heart and it made his stomach flip inside him.

He grabbed the boy's face between his hand, looked straight into his eyes and said: “I promise you Park Chanyeol that I will never leave you, I promise you that I'll be happy for you because I'm sure that if there's someone that could ever make me happy that's you, and I hope I can make you as half as happy as I know you're going to make me” he said and placed a soft kiss on the others pouty mouth and then he kissed his cheeks and nose as many times possible, hearing the older boy giggle between the kisses made his motivation even stronger, he then placed his forehead against the other's own sweaty one.

“Thank you Kyungsoo, that's all I need from you, I love so much Kyungsoo, me dying would be so much worse if I never got to see the person I love the most being happy, we have 525.600 minutes left together let's use them wisely” he said and leaned to kiss the other boy, who answered immediately and kissed him slowly and languidly, savoring each other and trying to imprint in their memories how the other felt and tasted,they kept on kissing till air was necessary and they had to part, there they stayed in silence, their foreheads pressed together and their hands intertwined, making wordless promises to each other.

Outside the room, through the glass on the door Jongin stared at his brother and the boy this one loved, and he couldn't help but shed a tear as well at the display in front of him. His brother has never been one to open up to people or to fall in love, and when he finally did, destiny had to be so cruel to him, ever since they were young and they lost their parents Jongin had wished to see his brother happy again, but this one had always shied away from that possibility and just now when he thought his brother was finally going to give happiness a chance, something like this had to happen.

Jongin sighed and walked away from the door to go outside and have some fresh air, he was extremely thankful for his husband and his son, he didn't even dared to think how Kyungsoo felt going through something like this, he couldn't imagine his life without Sehun or Minseok,he loved both of them so much and they make him so happy, and all he could ever do was to wish for this happiness to be something his older brother could experience as well, but now it seemed like Kyungsoo’s life was deemed to be tragic, why must he suffer like that, sometimes he felt guilty as if he was rubbing his perfect family and marriage on his luckless brother,but he couldn't help it, it wasn't really his fault, it was whoever's in control of these sick games fault.

He stared at the garden of the hospital and then closed his eyes and prayed for the only thing he could hope for, for his brother and the boy he loved to be happy before the time slips from their hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been 84 years but I'm back and I'm going to update more often (if you want to ofc) Happy birthday to my smol dad Kyungsoo btw,hope his husband spoils him lmao, leave a kudos and a comment if u like this and want more <3 find me in tumblr : bad-shewolf and talk chansoo to me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: so this is like my first time writing an fanfic so it might suck, also English is my third language so there might be mistakes, please do point them out (nicely pls) so I can correct them, comments are appreciated if you'll like me to go on, btw ill try to not make this one to sad haha,anyways lots of love :* i already posted this on Aff but I figured I should post it here too :)


End file.
